Don - Miranda (Song-Fic)
by Aileen31
Summary: Una serie de inesperados altibajos en el amor, Norman busca desahogarse al igual que una rubia por su cabeza de balón, y no nos olvidemos del pobre Hugo y Merida; canción utilizada: Don de Miranda, es mas divertido si escuchas la canción y los imaginas cantándola. ParaNorman, Coraline y la puerta secreta, Hey Arnold, Hey Arlette (genderbender), Valiente y Como entrenar a tu dragon


Algo que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba 'Don' de Miranda, si ponen la canción seria mucho mejor, cuando la escucho, me imagino a los cuatro cantándola y no se porque xD

En fin, a los que no saben quien es Hugo y Arlette, bien les explico, es un proyecto que tengo con una amiga, son los gender bender de Hey Arnold, Hugo es el Gender-Bender de Helga, y Arlette el de Arnold, como no se me ocurría otra pareja que maltrataba de alguna manera a la persona que amaban, se me ocurrió darles algo así como un... ¿Adelanto? Ni yo misma lo se xd

En fin, esto se podría decir que es un pequeño Crossover, ya que se combinan dos parejas de diferentes películas, y para ya no hacer tanto dramatismo, las parejas utilizadas aquí son:

Norman~Coraline (ParaNorman y Coraline y la puerta secreta)

Helga~Arnold (Hey Arnold)

Merida~Hiccup (Valiente y Como entrenar a tu dragón)

Hugo~Arlette (Hey Arlette) 

En caso de que no sepan que es un Gender Bender, según mi confiable google es: El genero gender bender se basa en que una persona, generalmente adolescente, cambia de sexo por alguna determinada situacion ya sea de manera temporal o indefinida.

Ahora Gender Bender según mis confiables contactos de DeviantArt:

Gender Bender es cuando, en un universo paralelo, tienes a otro "tu" del sexo opuesto, es decir, cuando tu tienes a otro (tu) hombre (si eres mujer), o otra (tu) mujer (si eres hombre), normalmente los nombres cambian, un claro ejemplo es Finn y Fionna de Hora De Aventura.

Yo utilice el concepto de DeviantArt, en todo caso, Hugo no esta con la Gender Bender de Norman, porque... Porque YOLO! (?)

Ya, es un fanfic, así que no tiene que tener total sentido, aun si, espero les guste.

Por cierto, aqui todos tienen 15 años QuQ

* * *

Norman se había topado con aquella chica uni ceja, al parecer estaban gritándole al aire ambos cuando se toparon, y por azares del destino, sus problemas eran los mismos: el amor.

Mientras Norman estaba exasperado porque Coraline era en verdad testaruda, y no aceptaba que le gusta Norman, a lo mismo, por no saber nada del amor, no quería nada que ver en ese aspecto con Norman por su miedo irracional de lo desconocido.

Helga tenia otro cuento, el amor de su niñez seguía sin hacerle caso, y aunque ambos se habían acercado demasiado los últimos años, el era demasiado ciego para aquello del amor, y lo que mas la molestaba era que Arnold decía que aun buscaba el amor, sin darse cuenta que su amor estaba en su clase, lanzándole bolitas de papel en la cabeza.

Al final, ambos no eran diferentes, tanto Coraline y Arnold eran demasiado ciegos para darse cuenta que sus amigos gustaban de ellos.

Y como exasperaba eso tanto a Norman como Helga.

_**Quiero saber que me pasa. **_

_**Te pregunto que me pasa **_

_**y no sabes que contestarme, **_

_**porque claro, de seguro te mareé. **_

¿Cuantas veces los dos habían intentado declararseles, pero al final, la timidez regresaba a ellos, y no podían hacerlo?

-¿Sabes como le dije que lo amaba cabello de púas? ¡Se lo grite, diablos! ¡Le confesé lo de los altares, poemas y todas esas estupideces que se me ocurrieron! ¡Criminal!-, Helga no se lo hubiese dicho si no se hubiera sentido comprendida, al fin encontraba a alguien que tenia la casi misma pena amorosa, y aunque Norman era apodado por ella 'Cabello de púas' en realidad no le molestaba, era mejor que ser llamado por su apellido o por el sobrenombre de fenómeno.

**_Con mis idas y vueltas _**

**_te cansé con mi cámara lenta, _**

**_y aunque trato, nunca puedo _**

**_apurar mi decisión. _**

-¿Y crees que eso es peor? A mi se me ocurrió insinuarle que pasaría si yo le dijera que me gustaba, se puso tan histérica que se encerró en el baño por 15 minutos, y si no fuera por Wybe, creo que no salía en lo que quedaba del próximo siglo-.

**_En el preciso momento en que todo _**

**_va cambiando para mí, en ese instante, _**

**_te aseguro que alguna señal te di, _**

**_pero no me escuchaste, _**

**_tal vez sin intención de tu parte, _**

**_puede ser un poco débil _**

**_el sonido de mi voz. _**

-¿Sabes que pienso, cabello de púas? Que estamos malditos, solo a nosotros se nos ocurre tratar de decirles que los queremos, malditos idiotas soñadores-.

-Normalmente no suelo pensar así, pero cuanta razón tienes, Helga-.

**_Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar _**

**_y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor. _**

**_Y te pediré que me acompañes, _**

**_A donde en verdad no sé, _**

**_Dime que si, miénteme. _**

**_Podría ser que al final _**

**_rompiste el cristal en mi. _**

-Tal vez algun dia pase, quiza algun dia se los diremos, y no quedaran traumados ¿no crees?-, Mientras Norman hablaba, Helga rio un poco negando la cabeza.

-Me recuerdas al cabeza de balon, ambos optimistas-, Norman tambien rio.

-Y tu me recuerdas a Coraline, ambas pesimistas.

**_Podría pasar _**

**_que me hagas hablar._**

Ambos miraron el atardecer al pie del árbol el cual había sido presente de la confesión de los pobres adolescentes.

_-En el lago, en un universo paralelo-_

-¿¡Y sabes que me dijo!? ¡"Fue el calor del momento"!, si no fuera la chica que me gusta, juraba que la regañaba por ser estúpida.

Hugo tomo una pequeña piedra y la lanzo al lago, la piedra reboto contra el agua cinco veces, su momento de gloria fue eclipsada por la chica de cabello esponjado color naranja, quien lanzo la piedra y esta dio seis rebotadas contra el agua. Hugo no tuvo tiempo de pedirle revancha, porque Merida alzo la voz aun frustrada.

-¡Oye! ¿Enserio crees que eso es lo peor?, al menos tu no tienes a una boba que ande babeando por ahí por tu chico! Esa idiota de Astrid, como se cree la mas ruda de todo el vecindario, y el estúpido de Hiccup dandole porras porque cree que ella fue la mas rápida en esa carrera ¡Yo hubiera llegado antes si no fuera por su gato que se me atravesó! Claro, como no soy Hiccup, no me quito el jodido gato de encima, ¡Hasta se digno a reírse en mi cara cuando Hiccup la abrazo!

-¿Y asi te hiciste esas cicatrices en la cara, pelos de estropajo?-, Hugo la miro burlonamente mientras volvia a tirar una piedra, esta vez reboto siete veces.

-Callate, al menos a mi no me dejaron la nariz colorada por intentar besarla-, Merida volvio a tirar la piedra y esta empato la de Hugo, con siete veces rebotadas contadas.

-Toushe-, el rubio de forma silenciosa, volvió a tirar la piedra, esta vez con ocho rebotadas, iniciando otra vez una guerra para ver quien hacia que la piedra se diese mas golpes con el agua.

**_Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal. _**  
**_Siento que debo encontrarte _**  
**_y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome _**  
**_hacia mí mismo, a mi centro _**  
**_que jamás encontraré _**  
**_Yo quisiera tenerte _**  
**_y tratarte de un modo decente _**  
**_Pero ves que ya no puedo _**  
**_despegar de mi papel _**

-Pero eso no es lo peor, a ella le gusta los chicos amables, caballerosos, y estúpidamente perfectos, lo contrario a lo que soy-. Hugo compuso una pequeña mueca. -Algo así como Lo-Lo-. Su voz se transformo en una empalagosa, imitando al niño pecoso. -Estoy seguro que no me gustas-gustas Arlette, me siento halagado, pero solo te veo como una amiga, no como tu interesante prima Arley-. Al terminar la frase solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras reía bajo.-Si la vieras, diablos esa Arley es tan rara, pero lo peor es que Arlette se pone triste, y ahí voy yo de estúpido a consolarla para que luego me salga que quiere ser mi amiga-. Hugo resoplo mientras se sentaba en ese pequeño muelle.

**_Deberé de tranquilizarme _**

**_y jugar al juego que me propones. _**

**_Bajo la guardia te recibo _**

**_y me abrigo de tu piel. _**

**_El destino me ha dado _**

**_corazones desequilibrados. _**

**_Tu palabra me nivela _**

**_Y detiene mi caer. _**

Merida río amargamente.

-Uniceja, no eres el único, Hiccup quiere que sea "amable como Astrid"-. Alzo sus dedos simulando unas comillas y una vocecita dulcemente asquerosa. -Una vez lo intente ¿sabes? No le hice nada en todo el día, me comporte como una chica, ¡hasta me puse el vestido que a mi mama le encanta!, pero al final ¿de que me sirvió? Hiccup le dio miedo, y me pregunto porque estaba tan rara-. Merida solo hizo un pequeño puchero que la haría lucir adorable si no fuera porque se veía enojada al mismo tiempo.

-Tuvimos el mismo problema, yo le pedí a Lolo que por favor me enseñara a ser educado como el, y al otro día, en la fiesta de disfraces, me vestí como Lolo, para que Arlette estuviera conmigo toda la fiesta, y al final, estaba ella tan metida en simular que yo era su adorado que me llamo por el nombre de Lolo, me quite el estúpido disfraz y el encanto se fue-. Higo dio un fuerte resoplido mostrando su furia

**_Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar _**

**_y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor _**

**_Y te pediré que me acompañes, _**

**_A donde en verdad no sé _**

**_Dime que si, miénteme. _**

**_Podría ser que al final _**

**_rompiste el cristal en mi. _**

Ambos se quedaron sentados aun enojados, recordando todos los malos momentos que había pasado con sus respectivos amores.

**_Podría pasar _**

**_que me hagas hablar. _**

**_Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal. _**

Una guitarra rompió el silencio que hasta ahora el mar había ocupado

**-¿Es un solo?-.** Preguntaron Merida y Norman al mismo tiempo.

**-Es la guitarra de Lolo/Lila-.** Respondieron simplemente Helga y Hugo sin darle mucha importancia, la guitarra se escuchaba algo lejos.

**_Podría ser que al final _**

**_Rompiste el cristal en mi _**

**_Abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal _**

**_Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar _**

**_Quizás seas tu quien me haga regresar _**

**_Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor _**

**_Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal._**

Al final de día, los cuatro mal aventurados del amor estaban ya en sus casas, sonriendo de alguna manera, después de platicar sus penas, se sentían un poco mas liberados, Hugo y Helga se levantaron de sus camas, y fueron a sus armarios, encontrando sus libros de poesías, Merida estaba lanzando flechas a ese circulo rojo que tenia colgado en la pared que era en realidad para los dardos, en otro lugar Norman estaba buscando una película de zombies para pasar la tarde.

-Algún día-. Norman y Hugo hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sabrás lo que siento por ti, maldito estúpido-. Finalizaron Merida y Helga hablando para si mismas.

* * *

¿Quejas?

¿Amenazas de muerte?

¿Aplausos?

¿Reviews?


End file.
